Pinky's Birthday Surprise
by Cleric of Nayru
Summary: Mina gives Izuku his birthday present. Written in honor of Izuku's Birthday (7/15)


A/N: So originally it was mistakenly stated somewhere that Izuku and Mina's birthday was both 7/15 in a character art book before Kohei changed her birthday to 7/30 in the manga. This story runs with the idea that they still share a birthday

Pinky's Birthday Surprise

The Dantooine park district was one of Izuku's favorite locations for a lot of reasons. It was full of long paths and open fields which were great for running and training in the outdoors with full cowl. It was near both the Dagobah beach that he cleared of trash once, not too long ago, during his training with All Might, and near the home of his girlfriend. And there were numerous streams, bridges, and trees that created beautiful scenery for anyone looking to sit and enjoy nature. It was this third aspect that brought along it's own downsides, though.

"Mina!" Izuku yelled up at the higher portions of a large Japanese Elm tree. "Please, get down here right now. We don't have time for this."

"Saaaaaaaaaave me, Izu!" The chipper girl called from one of the thicker branches about 4.5 meters up. The pink girl was only partially visible to him, swinging one foot back and forth while sitting. She was dressed in tight black jeans which matched her black hi-top sneakers, with a very beautiful pink button down blouse to complete her ensemble and made Izuku take a moment to appreciate how lucky he was to be with someone so beautiful. "I can't get down. I need you to be my hero and get me down!"

"Mina, we're going to be late for our birthday party!"

Izuku blushed at that. He never would have guessed he would have a girlfriend, let alone that the two would share a birthday. As soon as Mina learned this wonderful piece of news she took full advantage of it to throw a double birthday party at her house with as many kids from UA as she could invite. Izuku wasn't against the idea, as since he usually only had a small celebration with his mom the green-haired boy didn't know the first thing about throwing a party. It was also nice to get away from the UA dorms every once in a while, even if it was only for one Sunday. Still, there was no point in throwing this party if he couldn't get one of the guests of honor to show up.

"Calm down Midori," Mina called from her perch. "The party doesn't start for another 30 minutes, and social tardiness gives us at least another 15 before people start showing up. There's plenty of time for us to have fun here before we walk back home."

Izuku huffed as he looked around for footholds or an easy path to reach Mina without getting dirty. His blue jeans and pink collared shirt he bought to match Mina may not have been fancy, but they were both new and clean and he doubted his mother would have appreciated him ruining them. "Have you met my closest friends? Iida's probably arrived and broken his arm off chopping the air with worry."

Mina's laughter filled the sir as Izuku walked around and simply wondered at how Mina got up there so quickly and without damaging her clothes. "Just get up here. The sooner you come up here and get us, the sooner we can go home."

"Us? What-" Izuku narrowed his eyes. "You have my hero journal up there, don't you?"

"How else would I convince you to climb?"

Izuku sighed and wrapped himself with full cowl. This technically wasn't what his provisional license should be used for, but the UA student understood that sometimes you had to bend the rules in order to get things done. It wasn't like kacchan didn't do it all the times with his explosions.

Izuku took two steps up the base of the tree before kicking off the trunk, ricocheted off a nearby tree branch, and quickly made his way up to Mina. Landing in front of the pink-haired girl, Izu immediately noticed that she did not just have his notebook, but in fact his entire yellow backpack. "Really, Mina? M-My whole bag?"

Mina pouted and turned away from Izuku as he sat in front of her. "What? I needed the space for your birthday present."

This quickly caught Izuku's attention, causing his cheeks to swiftly redden. "Mina, you… you didn't n-need to do that. Besides, I left your present at the party!"

"I know, it's just that I know how you get with everyone watching. It's not anything mind blowing, but..." Mina's own cheeks began to glow as she turned toward Izuku and opened his bag. She pulled out a rectangular box and passed it to the boy. "I figured I should give you this now while we're alone than cause a fuss."

The young hero otaku smiled in appreciation to Ashido's thoughtfulness. For as enthusiastic and happy he'd been around class 1-A, there were many times he's been overwhelmed being surrounded by so many people and sometimes still couldn't handle being around so many of his peers at once. While he hoped that the whole class arrived to his party, he admitted to himself that he didn't know how he was going to get through opening presents without becoming overwhelmed.

The present wasn't very large, and it was wrapped in pink and blue camouflage coloring that matched Mina's hero costume. It was very cleanly wrapped which told Izuku that his girlfriend asked someone to help her wrap the present. "Most likely Momo or Kirishima," Deku thought. "She never has the patience to wrap presents so well."

Deku quickly ripped off the wrapping and opened the package revealing a custom notebook covered with All Might's silver age costume design on the front. The spine was a solid silver color with a diamond design that normally would have been found on All Might's chest. On the front of the notebook was "Hero Notes for the Future Vol. 15" written in a slightly elaborate Kanji. To its right was a thick white pen with chibi designs of the rabbit hero, Miruko, smiling and frowning along the side.

"Wow" Izuku picked up the notebook and pen. It had a decent weight, and Deku accurately guessed that the pen was made of a more durable metal in order to avoid it from breaking easily. "Where did you get this? These look great! Way too nice just to pick up at the mall."

Mina beamed. "I found a girl online who specializes in custom hero merch and put in a special order. Ooh, check out the first page!"

Opening the book, the green-haired boy saw that all of his hero teachers signed the back of the cover side of the notebook. Eraserhead, Present Mic, Power Loader, Midnight, Cementoss… and right at the bottom, taking up half of the page, were the autographs of All Might and Miruko themselves!

Izuku quickly jumped to his feet. "Oh! OH MY! You got Miruko's autograph too! Where? When?! HOW?!"

Izuku quickly threw his presents back into his backpack, put it behind him, and sat down in front of Mina before wrapping the Pinkette in a large hug. Blushing heavily, Mina returned the hug and patted her boyfriend's head. "Oh, I got really lucky. When Present Mic was going to sign the notebook he remembered that Miruko was going to guest star on his show. Knowing she's one of your new faves, I asked him if he could get her autograph for you. Apparently she was really honored that she got to put her autograph on the big spot next to All Might's."

Izuku held Mina for a while longer before letting go and bringing his girlfriend's face in for a soft kiss on the lips. He held the soft kiss for a moment before deepening it slightly, still keeping his mouth closed. Mina moaned and moved forward, but Izuku pulled back before she could deepen the kiss further. "It's amazing. I love it, and while I'd love to stay here with you and enjoy this moment we really have to go. The party will be starting any minute now and we have to be there even if everyone shows up late."

"Okay, Izu." Mina and Izuku stood up on the thick branch they were sitting on. "Carry me?"

Deku sighed, but picked up his backpack and nodded. "YAY! My Hero!" The horned girl threw her hands in the air and threw herself at Deku, causing the boy to hold her bridal style while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into his shoulder and began to tease his neck with kisses, causing him to blush heavily.

"M-Mina!" Deku stuttered. "You're gonna make me fall."

"No you won't." Mina giggled, "You're my hero. Heroes never drop the damsel in distress."

"Hmph, since when have you ever been a damsel in distress." Izuku wrapped himself in full cowl once again and quickly jumped to the floor as Mina squealed in delight. As the two walked to her home hand in hand, Mina chattering about all the work she put into his gift, Izuku couldn't help but think he was the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
